NAPPEUN SARANG'
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: Cintaku yang jahat ,, kau meninggalkanku,,, Ku memanggilmu,,tapi disana tak ada jawaban,,, Ku mohon tuk memegangmu,,,tapi kau dengan dingin malah berbalik dan meninggalkanku,, Cintaku yang jahat,,,kau meninggalkanku seperti asap,,,kau meninggalkanku,,, Aku ulurkan tanganku untuk menggapaimu,,tapi padahalnya kau telah meninggalkanku, Cintaku yang jahat,,, aku mencintaimu,/ KaiHun,,


**TITLE "NAPPEUN SARANG''**

**PAIRS "KAIHUN"**

**LEIGH "ONESHOOT"**

**RATE "T"**

**AUTHOR " Ophiepoy [ ~Ovay~ ]**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**happy reading**

_Cintaku yang jahat ,, kau meninggalkanku,,,_

_Ku memanggilmu,,tapi disana tak ada jawaban,,, _

_Ku mohon tuk memegangmu,,,tapi kau dengan dingin malah berbalik dan meninggalkanku,,_

_Cintaku yang jahat,,,kau meninggalkanku seperti asap,,,kau meninggalkanku,,,_

_Aku ulurkan tanganku untuk menggapaimu,,tapi padahalnya kau telah meninggalkanku,,,_

_Cintaku yang jahat,,, aku mencintaimu,,,,_

.

..

…

kai .. itulah panggilan yang akrab di sapa teman-temanya,,,tapi tidak untukku ..karna bagiku jonginie adalah panggilan yang sangat manis untuknya, sebenarnya nama lengkapnya adalah kim jongin. Yahhh….. jonginie adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, satu-satunya orang yang juga kubenci. Aku selalu bersabar dengan sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh padaku, masih ku ingat jelas di otaku bagaimana ia tak pernah membalas kata-kata "saranghae" yang keluar dari mulutku. ..sakit rasanya,,,,

seenaknya dan sesuka hatinya ia memanggilku 'anak baik/ pelayan yang baik/ bahkan ia pernah menyebutku/ peliharaan yang baik /dan anjing penurut' parah bukan.?.yahhh itu semua karena ia tahu aku tidak akan marah kepadanya ,,bagaimanapun ia memperlakukanku,,,

pernah suatu waktu aku marah dan mengancam akan pergi meninggalkannya, tapi ia selalu berkata,

"pergi saja, kalau kamu mau pergi, yaa tinggal pergi saja. Dan teruslah hidup tanpa aku lagi disampingmu..."

terdengar sangat menyayat hati di pendengaranku.. itu lebih sakit dari pada ia menyebutku anjing anjing penurut...Mendengar ini, aku langsung kehilangan kata2, tubuhku membeku. Dia tahu pasti akan diriku. Dia tahu aku tak akan bisa pergi jauh darinya, apalagi untuk waktu yang lama. barang semenitpun aku tak bisa jauh darinya... ,

_" jonginie...apa kamu pikir kamu bisa mengontrol hidupku selamanya karena dirimu menempati seluruh hatiku tanpa celah..."_

jongin memang telah berhasil mendapatkan hatiku jiwaku bahkan tubuhku, membuatku tak berdaya dihadapannya. Aku juga berpikir bahwa aku mungkin takkan pernah terlepas dari jeratan ini untuk selamanya ,,,,,tapi aku salah.

Itu ketika aku melihat jongin memeluk dan mencium baekhyun hyung begitu erat seolah tak mau kehilanganya. dan aku sangat yakin kai tahu bahwa aku ada disekitar situ..karna jarakku memang hanya beberapa meter di hadapanya...melihatnya berpelukan...tapi dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan keberadaanku... Dan dari saat itu juga aku memutuskan …...memutuskan untuk semua pendetitaan dan kesabaranku kepadanya...semuanya Cukup sudah.

.

.

semenjak hari itu aku mulai membiasakan diriku menjauhi jongin..membiasakan hidupku tanpanya...hingga tak terasa ini semua sudah berjalan hampir 1bulan lamanya... yahh aku bisa tanpanya walau aku harus mati-matian menahan hati dan perasaanku untuk tidak menyentuh hidupnya lagi...

setelah 1 bulan lamanya aku menjauhinya... entah apa yang terjadi..  
ketika aku bertemu jongin ia langsung memojokanku ke tembok ..memerangkapku dan mencium bibirku. Aku yang biasanya membalas ciuman itu balik, kini aku hanya terdiam. jongin tersenyum,

"apakah Kamu cemburu eoh ...?"

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam dan memalingkan wajahku ,, semudah itukah kau mengucapkannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya hati ini,

" sehuna bicaralah...jawab aku.."

_"dasarr namja pabbo!..napeun namja..sungguh tidak peka_..." batinku...aku masih diam dan membatin

Siapa yang tidak cemburu coba ketika melihat orang yang sangat dicintai sepenuh hati dan jiwa raganya menentuh orang lain yang bahkan sangat dikenalnya?!

geram. bukan main aku melihat tingkahnya...dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya dan melangkah pergi menjauh darinya...

Dan sungguh aku sangat yakin.. jongin tidak peka akan waktu dan tempat,,,,dimana,,, di detik saat aku melangkah pergi menjauh darinya adalah detik dimana aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali... dia sungguh tidak peka bukan..

Aku sudah cukup muak dengan sikapnya yang kasar terhadapku.. namun ...mungkin karena aku terlalu sayang ...ani,,..bahkan sangat mencinyainya...dan hanya padanya aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini... Sekarang..,,,semuanya ... cukup sudah.

Aku akan meninggalkanmu jongini...aku muak,,..aku sangat muak dengan sikapmu... Meskipun aku tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi...aku mau kamu menderita ...merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan.

Aku tahu kamu juga sayang padaku.. karena itu aku melakukan ini semua.

Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang sedih dan menertawaimu sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, dan aku terus tertawa dan tertawa sampai dagu ku yang runcing ini retak dan bibir mungil ini sobek.

Selamat tinggal, jongini...selamat tinggal kim jongin.

.

..

...  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

.

..

…

Sudah 1tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan semua terbukti, aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi.. Aku terus menjalani hariku tanpa sosoknya disampingku ..aku mampu hidup tanpanya di hidupku,..

bohong...

itu semua bohong...

hatiku ...

tetap hampa tanpa sosoknya...

hingga saat ini tiba...saat dimana takdir mempertemukanku lagi dengannya...apa kota seoul ini terlalu sempit atau tidak cukup luas untuk seorang oh sehun dan kim jongin... Ketika aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota , aku melihatnya...bertemu dengan citaku yang jahat… lagi...

DEGG

kim jongin.

Tatapaan kami bertemu...cukupp lama kita saling menatap satu sama lain.

Wajahnya terlihat biasa sama seperti dulu..acuh. Mungkin aku salah jika aku berkata ia akan menyelal setelah aku meninggalkanya..? tapi ... Apa memang benar dia tidak merasakan apapun ketika aku pergi dari hidupnya? Apakah seorang Oh Sehun sangat tidak berharga dihidupnya? jonginie, kenapa kamu lakukan ini padaku? ...

Diam-diam aku melangkah pergi menjauhinya..membalikan tubuhku dan melangkah pergi dari hadapanya. Namun sepasang tangan kekar memeluku dari belakang .

"sehunie..., dasar bodoh, kemana saja kamu selama ini emhh..?" apakah ini yangg selalu menyakitiku..., namun suara ini, aku masih sangat hafal suaranya biarpun kini ia berkata sangat lirih . "sehuniku... anjing peliharaanku yang meninggalkanku. ..kembalilah padaku" jongin memainkan hidungnya di perpotongan leherku..mengecupnya..membembenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku...

" Aku tak menyangka sebelumnya...kau berani sekali meninggalkanku sendiri sehunie.. "

"jongin, aku mohon lepaskan aku."

"dan Apa urusannya jika aku pergi atau tidak? Kamu tidak akan menderita karna kehilanganku bukan.. malah sebaliknya,,,kau seharusnya bersukur aku meninggalkanmu .jadi aku tidak menyusahkan dan merepotkanmu..dan satu lagi...kau juga tidak terkena sial kan karna aku jauh darimu?" ucapku panjang ungkapkan semua yang ada di dalam hatiku saat ini..

"Kamu ini bodoh atau idiot Oh Sehuuuuun? Aku tidak akan melepaskan kamu lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anjing kesayanganku..kau ini anjing peliharaan yang sangat aku cintai oh sehunn...jadi kau haruss menurut dan setia pada majikanmu ini... aku sangat menyayangimu oh sehunn,,,sungguh "

"jongin ..." Aku hendak memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya tapi yang ada dia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku..aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihatnya. sedikit ku jingjitkan bahuku agar dapat melihat wajahnya...

"Jangan melihat kesini." lirihnya .

"Ta-Tapi,..."

ok ..aku mulai geram sekarang...Aku memutar badanku untuk menghadapinya.

DEGG

"jongin..? K-kau...Wajahmu?" Aku terdiam melihat wajahnya yang penuh luka.

_" Apa yang ia lakukan,, apa dia menyiksa hidupnya selama aku jauh dariny, apa sekarang ia menjadi sering berkelahi hingga wajah tampan ini penuh lebam"_

"Kubilang jangan melihat kesini pabbo...kenapa kau tidak menurut pada majikanmu eoh..."

"Kamu ceroboh." Aku menyentuh lukanya, sekaligus... wajahnya.

jongin terdiam, ia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi sehun...aku sangat rapuh tanpamu,,,"..entah. aku harus berakata apa saat ini... hatiku tidak bisa berbohong lagi..bahwa aku sangat merindukanya dan juga sentuhannya...

" aku mohon ... kembalilah padaku..." ia memelukku erat...akupun mengangguk..sungguh aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi

" berjanjilah ...kau takan menyakitiku dan akan terus menjaga ku, selalu ada untukku seperti yang aku lakukan padamu dulu..." ucapku..

" aku berjanji...asalkan sehuniku kembali kepelukanku...saranghae oh sehun"

" Nado..."

..

.

.

..

END

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aku coba2 share nih disini,,sebelumnya sudah pernah q share dif b and fp sendiri,, jadi bagi yang sudah bac, terimakasih,,aku Cuma pengen liat reviewnya ajah,,buat nyemangatin saya untuk buat ff selanjutnya,,ok makasih,,

Sekian,, di tunggu reviewnya,,, ^_^

~0vay~


End file.
